DE 73 42 482 U discloses a one-piece corn picking header, for which the outer separating points can move in the lateral direction between a transport position and an operating position. This solution is suitable for only relatively small operating widths.
EP 0 534 199 A discloses a corn harvesting apparatus for combines with eight collection channels. The middle four collection channels are connected rigidly to the harvesting machine, while the two outermost collection channels can be pivoted upwards into a transport position. Because the collection channels extend diagonally outwards, it has proven to be important for preventing collisions to first move the pivotable collection channels laterally outwards before they are pivoted.
EP 1 142 467 A discloses a harvesting header in the form of a picker, for which side frame parts can be pivoted upwards relative to the center frame section. A shield element is arranged in the pivot area between the center frame section and the side frame part. It is mounted on an intermediate frame so that it can pivot, and a shaft extending in the direction of motion connects the intermediate frame to the main frame so that the intermediate frame can pivot. Before the side frame part is brought into the transport position, the shield element is rotated into a position for preventing collisions by rotating the intermediate frame. This harvesting header can be seen to be disadvantageous because the mechanism with the intermediate frame is rather complicated.
EP 1 179 292 A discloses a harvesting header for which the outermost separating points are pivoted outwards into the transport position in order to prevent collisions between these separating points above the main frame. However, this does not change the transport width.